


I'm Here Now

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I'm Here Now

I’m Here Now

Prompt from whycantisuckliamsdick-danvin where dan gets hurt in battle but he can't come home for a while and gavin has to wait and the poor thing crys for months and when dan comes back hes fully healed but gav still babys him...

Jebus this took a while to write. Hope ya’ll enjoy it.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

It was pretty regular day in the office. The Hunters were recording the newest Let’s Play and, as per usual, Gavin was torturing Michael, then wondering why Michael broke up Team Nice Dynamite again, everyone else giggling all the while.

“Alright, idiots, I’m about to win this shit,” Geoff said, his voice full of anticipation for his inevitable victory. Everyone was so immersed in the game that when Gavin’s phone went off, the Brit jumped about a foot in the air and Ray groaned when the sudden distraction ended with him accidentally dropping off a cliff.

“Your boyfriend again, Gavvers?” Michael teased, giving Gavin a small, smirk. They made fun every now and then but the rest of Gavin’s co-workers were glad when Dan and Gavin finally announced that they were officially together. The whole ‘dancing around each other thing’ was getting kinda old.

Gavin pulled out his phone, glancing at the call number, a wide grin making its way onto his face when he recognised it as from the base in Afghanistan where Dan was stationed. Gavin ‘s face lit up and he answered the phone, trying not to squeak when he spoke.

“Hey, love. I’ve misse-....I’m sorry, who is this?” Gavin said, his voice suddenly quiet and everyone looked at him with worry on their faces. “I uh...sorry just a moment,” Gavin said and took the phone to another room, shutting himself up in the conference room and pacing back and forth while he talked to the person on the phone.

“Hey,” Ray said to the others, “you guys don’t think Dan’s...”

That was one of the things the Achievement Hunters were afraid of with Gavin and Dan dating and Dan being deployed. They didn’t want Gavin to be one of those unfortunate people that got a phone call from the army and had their entire world turned upside down. Gavin loved Dan, honest to god loved him with every fibre of his being and Dan was the only person that Gavin would be completely and utterly destroyed if he lost him. The men watched as Gavin hung up the phone and walked back into the office, with that expression of confusion people had when they weren’t exactly sure what they just heard was real. He looked up at his friends when he got the doorway, waving his phone around a little as he spoke.

“That uh, that was Dan’s boss. He...he said Dan’s been hurt,” Gavin said, his lips upturning in that terrifying, nearly hysterical half smile before it dropped and he covered his mouth when a small sob escaped his lips. “A bomb went off while he was patrolling. A-and that there’s been threats to their base so they can’t fly him out of there. Th-they’re not sure if he’ll m-make it in their hospital and I c-c-can’t fly out the-“ Gavin started to cry, Geoff immediately jumping up to pull Gavin into the office and sit him on the couch, a comforting arm around the younger man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. He’ll be okay Gavin and they’ll bring him back, alright?” Geoff said and Gavin just sobbed, burying his face in his hands. “I’m gonna take you home and we’re gonna work on getting you to England for when they fly Dan back, okay?” Geoff said and Gavin nodded shakily, letting Geoff lead him out the door and to the parking lot while Jack went up to Burnie’s office and explained the situation.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin was on the next flight to the UK, getting to Dan’s flat just in time for his phone to ring again, from the same number as last time, probably calling to update Gavin on Dan’s condition.

“H-Hello?” Gavin answered, afraid of what news they were bringing.

 _“B? Thank god. I kept trying to call but you weren’t answering,_ ” Dan’s voice came through the phone, making Gavin’s heart skip a beat before he sighed in relief, almost completely missing the fact that his lover’s voice was slurred and he sounded...high?

“Oh thank god Dan. Are you okay? How bad were you hurt? Can I fly out there yet?” Gavin asked in a rush and only stopped when Dan managed to get his attention again.

“ _Babe, I’m fine. The doctors are just overreacti- Oi! I wasn’t done!_ ” Dan said before making some noise and there was a short scuffle before an official sounding voice started speaking.

“ _Is this Gavin Free?”_ the woman asked and Gavin stupidly nodded before remembering that he was on a phone.

“Y-Yes,” Gavin replied and started chewing his nails, a horrible nervous habit he had and one that Dan didn’t like so when Gavin noticed, he immediately dropped his hand to his side.

“ _I’m Lance Corporal Gruchy’s doctor for now and he’s currently confined to bed with a dislocated shoulder, 5 bruised ribs, a concussion and he’s just woken up from surgery to remove shrapnel from his chest. I am actually speaking from my own mobile,_ which he stole from me, _”_ the woman said and it was obvious she was yelling that to Dan, “ _And I need you, for the love of god, to tell him to rest. He is off his bloody face on pain meds, has ripped his stitches open twice, refuses to sleep and will not stop asking for you,”_ the woman said, obviously on her last nerve.

“A-Alright. Could you pass the phone back to Dan, please,” Gavin said and heard the phone move from her to his boyfriend. “Dan, love, you need to sleep,” Gavin asked.

“ _But B, I don’t want to. I want to come home and see you,”_ Dan whined and Gavin felt his resolve crumble slightly but he still managed to hold his own.

“I know but you need to get better and they can’t bring you home yet. I’m...I’m already at your flat. Just listen to the doctors and I’ll see you soon. Okay?” Gavin said gently and there was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Dan’s voice filtered through, surprisingly sober sounding at that moment.

“ _I miss you_ ,” he said quietly and Gavin’s chest clenched.

“I miss you too. Just...be good for the doctors and they’ll send you home to me,” Gavin tried to keep his voice steady, to help convince Dan to stay where he was and he managed. But only barely, his eyes tearing up as he suppressed the urge to just run to the airport and book the next flight to the middle east.

“ _...Okay. I’ll do it,”_ Dan conceded with a small sigh.

“Thank you Dan. I love you,” Gavin said with a little smile.

“ _I love you too, Gav. I’ll be back as soon as I work out how to fly out of here,”_ Dan joked and it makes Gavin laugh a little. “ _Bye, darling,”_ Dan whispered and Gavin said goodbye before he hung up and held the phone to his chest. He stood there for a few moments before he started walking to Dan’s bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring blankly at the wall across from him. He just wanted to curl up and cry, and that’s what he did, with his arms wrapped around Dan’s pillow, lying on the side of the bed he used when he was there, sobbing until he managed to fall into a restless sleep.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Babe, I’m fine, you don’t need to baby me,” Dan said as Gavin helped the soldier into his apartment, carrying his luggage despite Dan’s earlier insistence that he was perfectly capable of carrying it himself. “I mean, it wasn’t even that bad,” he said and Gavin froze where he stood, the older man realising at that very instant that he’d fucked up.

“Dan,” Gavin said putting the luggage down and slamming the door shut behind them, rounding on his boyfriend, “you were blown up and put in a Afghani hospital that was _under threat_ , then I was kept from being able to go see you for over a week. I spent every waking moment wondering every bloody _second_ whether you were going to get blown up again or shot or just die from a fucking infection and I would never get to see you again. So you’re going to shut up and let me take care of you, understood!?” Gavin snapped and Dan would have replied if it wasn’t for the tears collecting in Gavin’s eyes, the way his voice cracked from emotion and the way his hands shook.

“B...Gavin,” Dan spoke softly, approaching the other man slowly, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m okay. I’m home and I’m fine. It’s okay,” Dan whispered and Gavin finally just broke down, clutching onto Dan’s shirt as if he would be taken away from him. As if this were just one of the countless dreams he’d had, just to wake up and realise that Dan was still over there and still in danger.

“I was so scared I was gonna lose you,” Gavin sobbed, burying his face in Dan’s chest and his words soon became an incoherent mess that Dan attempted to stop, hushing him, rubbing his back soothingly and pressing reassuring kisses to his lover’s hair.

“I’m here now. I love you, Gavin. I would never leave you,” Dan whispered, rocking them gently back and forth while Gavin sobbed.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.”


End file.
